


Love is bitter (Just like his coffee)

by godofwindsehun, NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, NHE Round 3, NHE2018, nhe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwindsehun/pseuds/godofwindsehun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: There are two things that are bitter for Baekhyun, his favorite coffee and his first love.





	Love is bitter (Just like his coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 11  
>  **Prompt:** It has always been one sided love for Baekhyun. Falling in love with Chanyeol at first sight, got separated for years, reunion but all of them has always been one sided for him. Always.  
>  **Prompter:** Anonymous  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
>  **Side character(s) (if any):** Im Jinah  
>  **Word count:** 3K  
>  **Author's note:** This is my first time joining a fic fest and I am so nervous about it. But I wanna thank all who read this despite of it being that messy or not being able to satisfy you or gave the prompt a justice. Share this pain with me lol

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There are two things that are bitter for Baekhyun, his favorite coffee and his first love.

  
  


***

  
  


The strong aroma of his favorite beverage filled up his nose.  _ Ah, what a beautiful way to start my day _ , he thought. He immediately went to the counter to buy himself a breakfast.

“Good morning, sir. Same old?”

The part-timer, Yeri, asked him.

“Yes, please. And please Yeri, stop calling me sir. I’m getting old.”

Yeri just chuckled and nodded. Baekhyun went to his favorite spot in this cafe, the farthermost seat beside the window. He loves the view outside the shop, also include the different scenarios that are happening outside. Like people rushing, friends chitchatting, obviously gym persons jogging, and of course couples being sweet and sappy all the time. Baekhyun will just shake his head at them.

“You always order dark roast coffee. Why though?”

Yeri broke him from his reverie as she hands him his orders. 

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

She just nodded at his response, albeit unsatisfied by his answer.

“Sir Kyungsoo will be down in few minutes. Enjoy your coffee, sir.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the last word. How many times should he remind Yeri to stop calling him sir? He sipped his coffee, enjoying its taste. Its bitterness wakes up his senses, perfectly. Everyday, it’s a no-no for Baekhyun to not have a cup of coffee. Due to his work, coffee is a must. It helps him stay awake for the rest of his duty and its aroma somewhat calms him and relieves his stress. 4 cups a day is definitely the minimum for him. He can even go up to 8 cups of coffee, even though his colleagues are warning him about it. He will just shrug it off. If coffee overdose will be the cause of his death then let it be. 

“Did you wait that long?”

“Not really. So, what is it you want to say? Make it fast, work is waiting for me.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the sassy remark.

“Fine. Hani is organizing a get together. You better go or else I’m gonna ban you from here.”

“I’d pass. You know how hectic my schedule is. I am needed there every time.”

“You always use your work as an excuse. Can you --”

“Because it’s the truth. Work is --”

“Why do you always run away from him? Look, you can’t hide from him forever. Stop being a coward Baekhyun. It’s time to face your fears. It’s time to face him.”

Baekhyun became silent. Damn, why does Kyungsoo always say the meanest yet truest thing?

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun feels suffocated. Being in a place with people you barely had a conversation with for the past years feels so overwhelming for him. Baekhyun gotta admit, he’s not really in talking terms with some, or rather most of the people here. His high school years with them is indeed full of fake laughs, smiles, and all. He pats himself for surviving 4 years with them. 

_ “Baekhyun? Is that you?” _

_ “Baekhyun?! Oh my gosh I’ve never seen you for years! How have you been?” _

_ “How’s the hospital life? You don’t look so stressed, eh?” _

_ “Congrats for being a doctor. Knew you’ll gonna make it.” _

Those are just some of the compliments or things he had been hearing ever since his former classmates started to notice him. He simply smiles at them and curtly responds, never really wanting to converse with them longer. Good thing Jongdae is saving him from all the questions he was getting, diverting their attention away from him.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun froze. He knew that voice very well. Even after all those years, that voice never failed to make his heart race.

“Hey.”

It is awkward. They haven’t talked to each other for years, both don’t know what to say to each other.

“How have you been?”

Chanyeol asked after the awkward silence.

“I’m good, yeah. How about you?”

“Same goes. Got myself my own aeronautical engineering company which I’ve been working and dreaming on for years.”

Baekhyun was glad. Chanyeol pursued his dream even if his parents are against it. They always wanted Chanyeol to become a lawyer. They have been pressuring him ever since he was a kid. Coming from a family of lawyers, there is always an expectation on Chanyeol to continue the family’s legacy but he chose to differ. Law has never been his forte. The courtroom was never appealing for him. He was never fond of arguments that’s why he chose something that is far from it, and that is Engineering. Chanyeol always loved math that’s why he was always joining math competitions in and out of their school. He always dreamed of being an engineer. He was also interested in aircrafts, hence, making him take aeronautical engineering. Baekhyun knew all of this and he was supportive of his bestfriend, before. And now, he is so proud that Chanyeol achieved his dream.

“Good for you. Always knew you’ll make it.”

“Thanks.”

And there was a pregnant pause after that. 

“How about you? Heard that you’ve become a surgeon now. How was it?”

“Well, med school was definitely a pain in the ass but yeah, I managed to make it out alive so here I am.”

“How about law school though? You always dreamt of being a lawyer. Why didn’t you pursue it?”

If Chanyeol was brave enough to differ from his parent’s choice, Baekhyun isn’t. His parents always wanted him to become a doctor. They keep on nagging him about it, heck, even his relatives are nagging him to become one. Not that they are a family of doctors or nurses or anyone in the medical field but it has always been his parent’s dream for him and he can’t say no to them, making him take a pre-med course instead of pre-law. Baekhyun always dreamt of being in a courtroom, defending someone and being in a heated argument with a co-lawyer, throwing statements from law books and winning a case. He is greatly interested with the republic acts, executive orders, justice system, and all things related to law. If Chanyeol hated arguments, Baekhyun loves it. That’s why he was always joining debates and winning them. Chanyeol will just shake his head, saying that arguments are pointless but nonetheless, congratulating and being proud of his bestfriend.

“Maybe law school will be just a dream for me. I enjoy being a doctor though. At least I still tend to serve people, not just the way I like it though.”

Another pregnant silence ensued between them. Baekhyun badly wanted to say a lot of things to him. He got so many things to ask him like ‘why are you talking to me like we didn’t had a bad memory in the past?’, ‘why are you casually talking to me after the incident?’ and a lot more but can’t. He was about to say something but Chanyeol’s phone rang. He excused himself and answered it and Baekhyun knew that we won’t get another chance to talk to him again.  
  


The party ended with everyone getting wasted, even Jongdae. Good thing they are staying in a resort, they don’t have to drive back home. Baekhyun sat by the pool area, can’t help but to reminisce their past, or rather his past with  _ him _ .

  
  


***

  
  


It was a bright and hot summer. The weather is not helping him ease his nervousness. It is his first day in a new school. Sucks for him, he’s not really sociable. He prefer to be approached first than to approach first. He quietly sat on his chair and observed his classmates. Some are already chatting about how their vacations went. Some are playing games. Some are like him, just sitting there and quiet. He sensed they are also transferees like him. It was all of a sudden, his heart beated faster than the usual. A newcomer walked towards him, giving him a smile before sitting. The class finally started. As per usual, it always starts with an introduction of themselves. He started fidgeting on his seat. He never really liked this kind of stuff.

“Hi. I’m Park Chanyeol. You can just call me Chanyeol. Nice meeting you.”

Chanyeol. His name suits his handsomeness very well. His almond like eyes are sparkling. His pearl white teeth are showing while he smiles, and that very cute dimple of his. Baekhyun can’t help but to admire him. But who would’ve thought that a simple admiration of his features turned into something more?

 

\--

 

Both of them grew a lot closer. The old and shy Baekhyun turned into a talkative and energetic person, all thanks to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was there to ease Baekhyun’s nervousness. Chanyeol was always there whenever Baekhyun needs help with something like solving math problems. Chanyeol was there to support Baekhyun in all the things he do. Chanyeol is there in every life events that are worth remembering with Baekhyun. People say that Chanyeol is not Chanyeol when he’s not with Baekhyun and same goes with Baekhyun, he’s not himself when Chanyeol is not there. The both of them are like a buy 1 take 1 promo. Wherever Chanyeol is, Baekhyun is also there. They are indeed inseparable. That’s why their friends started to tease them to each other in high school. Chanyeol would just shrug it off and say  _ “We are bestfriends. Let’s just stick with that.”   _

_ But things changed when they were in 8th grade.  _

They were waiting for their Math teacher to come when Taewoo suddenly blurted something a little loud, enough for Chanyeol to hear.

“If I’m still stuck with your friend then why did you fall for your bestfriend?”

He single handedly shut Baekhyun up with his remark. Baekhyun nervously looked at Chanyeol’s side. Almost everyone knows that he likes his bestfriend, well except Chanyeol of course. The giant is so dense to even notice that Baekhyun likes him. Chanyeol doesn’t look affected at all but Baekhyun is.  _ And that’s the start of him drifting away from the giant _ . 

  
  


\--

 

Chanyeol tried. He tried so hard to approach Baekhyun. He tried to ask him what’s the problem, why is he drifting away from him, why are things not like the way they used to be. Baekhyun will just simple shrug it off, or just gonna give him a short response. That had been their cycle throughout the rest of their high school years. Chanyeol will ask, Baekhyun will reply short. Chanyeol will try to fix things, Baekhyun is not willing. And just like the saying “Even the most patient person in the world also gets tired.”, Chanyeol also got tired of him. He got tired of chasing Baekhyun, tired of bringing back the pieces of their broken relationship, tired of trying. He stopped doing things that are related to bringing his bestfriend back to him. As much as he wanted to have answers to his questions, he stopped. He grew tired of it already. He started to also drift away from Baekhyun and the latter noticed it. He regret staying away from Chanyeol without giving him a reason why but that’s what gonna happen after the Taewoo incident anyways.

 

\--

 

It is the time of the year. Graduation. This is the day where in all their efforts and hard works are recognized. Although this is a great moment, he can’t help but to feel sad since this is the last day that he’ll be classmates with his bestfriends. This is their last day as high schoolers. Everyone of them are congratulating each other. When the rites was finished, Baekhyun mustered up all the courage he needs to talk to Chanyeol.

“Hey Chan. Can we talk?”

Chanyeol was nodded and followed him, albeit surprised that his bestfriend, or is it even right to call him that after all of the things that happened, talked to him. They arrived at the field. The surroundings and the weather is calming, but it is not enough to calm Baekhyun’s nerves. 

“What is it that you’re gonna tell me?”

Chanyeol asked when he sensed that Baekhyun has no plans on talking. Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh before talking. It is now or never.

“I love you. I love you more than just a friend. I love you in a romantic way. I don’t know when it started, when I started to feel so invested on you. Maybe it started when you sang the first time, or when you played the guitar, or maybe because you looked so cute when you sleep, maybe because of your sense of humor, or when you comforted me during the times I feel down. I don’t really know why but one thing’s for sure, I love you because you are you. I love you because you are Chanyeol.”

 

_ Baekhyun heard nothing aside from his heart shattering into pieces when Chanyeol just chose to walk away.  _

  
  


***

  
  


After the confession, the last thing he heard about Chanyeol was he’s flying to the US to pursue a degree in aeronautical engineering. He haven’t heard anything about him again, or to say he doesn’t want to hear anything related to him. Sometimes, it will slip out of Jongdae’s mouth which he will clearly regret it after seeing Baekhyun’s mood change. Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae knows how hard it is for Baekhyun to cope up and move on from his heartbreak. After all, Chanyeol was his first and probably greatest love. 

  
  


***

  
  


The least thing Baekhyun expected to receive the month after the reunion is an envelope. It was placed in between the pages of his neurosurgery book. It was already 11:34 pm when he finally get to rest in his office after a whole day of rounds, check ups, and surgeries. Ahyoung mentioned something about it but he didn’t bother to check since he is too busy aiding his patients. He checked his phone, surprised to see tons of messages from Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

 

**Kyungsoo:** Have you received it?

**Kyungsoo:** Everyone had checked theirs already. You checked yours?

**Jongdae:** Just checked mine. It was a shocker lol. Anyways, how about you, Baekhyun?

**Kyungsoo:** Checked mine.

**Jongdae:** Baekhyun?

**Kyungsoo:** You’re not responding. Jongdae and I are starting to get worried.

**Kyungsoo:** Just message us if you already checked it, hmm?

**Jongdae:** Message us immediately. Drinks on me if you want lol.

**Kyungsoo:** Shut up Jongdae.

  
  


Baekhyun was confused. What’s with the envelope and his friends are worrying? He pulled out the envelope from the book. He suddenly cannot comprehend things after reading the content of the envelope his friends was talking about.

  
  
  


***

  
  


It was indeed a fairytale like. The ambiance is filled with love and all can feel it. The singer is singing a song which made everyone feel emotional. It got intense when Chanyeol held the mic after the singer sang.

“Thank you Hani for being here, singing one of your masterpiece that  _ we _ both love. You’ll probably wondering why I am here, on the stage right now. I just want to take this opportunity to brag about my talent. Just kidding but  _ love _ , I dedicate this song is for you.”  
  


_ ‘ _ _ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you?’ _

 

Baekhyun smiled. It was their favorite song. He indeed can feel the love. It was too much.  _ Too much for him to take _ . 

  
  
  


***

  
  


The strong aroma of his favorite beverage filled up his nose.  _ Ah, what a beautiful way to start my day _ , he thought. He immediately went to the counter to buy himself a breakfast.  _ Just like the old times _ .

“Good morning, Baekhyun-ssi. Same old?”

Yeri asked him and Baekhyun nodded. Good thing Yeri stopped calling him sir already. He went to his favorite spot in this cafe, the farthermost seat beside the window, admiring the view he sees on a gloomy Tuesday morning.

“You always order dark roast coffee. Why though?”

Yeri broke him from his reverie as she hands him his orders, hoping she’ll get an answer after asking him the same question for so many times.

“Yeri-ah, have you ever fall in love?”

Yeri nodded, albeit shocked by the question asked out of the blue. Baekhyun just gave her a smile before sipping his favorite drink. Yeri sighed. She didn’t get an answer to her question. When Baekhyun was finished, she got back to his table to clean it. A newspaper and a piece of paper caught her attention. She can’t help but to shed tears as she read it. She looked at the door where Baekhyun left and sighed.  _ I’m sorry that your love failed. _

  
  


***

  
  


**_“You always ask me why I always order dark roast coffee. Ah, I never thought someone will be curious why. Josephine Baker said, “He was my cream and I was his coffee - And when you poured us together, it was something.”  It is like how cream and coffee could be a perfect combination. But in my case, He was my cream but I was not his coffee. He and I is not the combination. To be honest, I never liked dark roast before. The bitter taste of it never appealed me. I prefer my coffee always with cream, just to lessen the bitterness of it and also to give me the creaminess feeling that I wanted to help me ease my nerves a bit. Weird, isn’t it? Once I entered college, I started to drink coffee without cream and eventually became my favorite. Crazy right? How can the thing I dislike the most before became my favorite drink now. Let’s just put it this way, my “cream” person left me, hurt. That’s why now, this coffee became my favorite. By looking at you, I can tell that love is sweet for you. Love gave you a good impression. But in my case, it didn’t. That’s why I prefer dark roast above anything else. It is just how love worked for me. Deprived of cream. Deprived of him, reciprocating my love for him. Love? It has always been bitter for me._ **

**_-Baekhyun”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_[BREAKING] CEO of Park Aviations Inc. Park Chanyeol tied the knot to supermodel Im Jinah_ **

  
  
  
  


_ There are two things that are bitter for Baekhyun, his favorite coffee and his first love. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
